Ohho, The Mistletoe!
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: My late Christmas Fic for this year. Rose/10 no longer a oneshot. If I get a lot of reviews. Takes place a year after Christmas invasion. No Doomsday or ANY parallel universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh-ho, The Mistletoe!**

"Oof!" The Doctor exclaimed as he smacked into a railing on the way up to Jackie Tyler's flat.

"Careful! It took me hours to wrap those and I'll not have you ruining mum and Mickey's gifts by walking into things or falling down the stairs." Rose scolded as she walked up behind him.

"Well excuse me if I can't see over this armful of boxes you've piled upon me." He grumbled from behind his gift mountain. "How come you're only carrying three small bags?"

"Because you're bigger on the inside pockets are carrying the rest." She said cheerfully though her scarf. The Doctor could hear her smile even though he couldn't see it.

"You're lucky it's Christmas, Rose Tyler."

"Yet another reason I have to be thankful for having a Timelord as my best friend."

"Besides the fact that I saved your life the day I meet you. Are we to your mum's flat yet?"

"Have you run into a pillar yet?"

"No-Ow!-Yes."

"Good. Then move over so I can knock." They shifted so that Rose could knock on the door and bring relief from the chilly air. "Mum! It's me and the Doc! Let us in. Its cold out here."

There was no answer. Rose knocked again. Still no answer.

"Call her cell." The Doctor suggested shifting the boxes in an attempt to return feeling to his fingers. Rose fished out her phone and called.

"Mum? Where are you?"

_"Doing some last minute shopping. Where are you?"_

"Outside your flat."

_"Oh! Well I've still got a bit to do. I wasn't excepting you so early."_

"Don't worry. I let myself in."

_"Bye see you soon."_

"Bye mum." She hung up and turned back to the boxes next to her. "Doctor can you sonic the door?"

"I can't really reach my pockets right now. Don't you have a key?"

"Left it in my room back home."

"On the TARDIS?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"No. I mean yeah. Its just..."

"What?"

"You called the TARDIS home." He blushed and grinned broadly, glad that there was a box in front of his face. Rose did the same and changed the subject.

"Don't worry I know where mum hides the spare key." Rose reached up and grabbed the key from the top of the window. She slipped it into the lock and threw open the door, glad to be warmed. She put her bags down in the hallway and turned back to the doorway. She grabbed the boxes from the Doctor one by one and stacked them next to the bags.

"Rose?" The Doctor questioned. Rose turned around to find the Doctor starring straight up.

"What?" She asked going back over to stand by him.

"Why has your mother tacked a sprig of mistletoe to her door frame? Is she excepting trouble from a rouge pack of werewolves?" Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked up at what was in fact a bit of mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh! Its a Christmas tradition." She explained, blushing pink. "Surely you've been visiting Earth long enough to know what mistletoe is meant for."

"No. I have no idea, honest! Would you care to enlighten me, Rose Tyler?"

"Its nothing." She dismissed.

"Well obviously its something."

"Its not important."

"Aw come on. You know I love learning all your quirky ape traditions."

"Well it's just, that if a man and a woman are caught standing under mistletoe they're supposed to…" Rose mumbled an explanation and eventually trailed off embarrassed.

"Well, I suppose we count don't we? I'm a man, more or less, and you're a woman, right?" Rose giggled and punched his arm.

"I hope you were kidding." The Doctor smirked before continuing.

"So if it's a tradition and we fit the requirements what are we supposed to do?"

"We…" She trailed off again wishing she hadn't taken off her scarf when she had entered the flat. She could see it now, sitting on the couch lazily, mocking her. At least Rose could blame her flushed cheeks on the chilly December air.

"We?" The Doctor encouraged, leaning closer to her so the frost of their breath mingled. He was beginning to realize where this might be going and after months of scolding himself for entertaining thoughts on the subject, the Doctor saw no harm in a free kiss that provided them both with an excuse.

Rose bit her lip as the Doctor moved closer and she found herself having trouble focusing on anything other than his lips. She was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"We…" She tried again and again failed. Rose instead found herself leaning even closer to the Doctor.

"Hmmm?"

Then she kissed him. It was hesitant but a good solid kiss. She wasn't timid in the way she pulled him to her by his coat lapels and pressed her lips to his. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up and he resisted the urge to moan in happiness. He had imagined kissing Rose like this since Cassandra had snogged him on New Earth nearly a year earlier. And now here she was kissing him, her mind clearly her own, because she was beginning to pull away.

The Doctor wasn't having that. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Rose gasped in surprise and the Doctor swallowed it greedily, deepening the kiss. That's when Rose gave in. Her eyes fell closed and she slipped her arms up and snaked them around his neck, one hand finding its way to his head to play with his hair.

She had watched him enviously many times as he ran his fingers through his hair in thought. It was through her fingers that the silky strands slid now. He sucked playfully at her bottom lip and a soft moan escaped her covered lips. They broke apart when a loud whistle startled them.

"Oi, Mate!" A drunken bloke called from down below them on the street called up to them, "It's Christmas, the season of Giving! Why don't you share with 'er me, eh?" The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched in anger and he let out a growl. The guy was drunk, so he could cut him a bit of slack, but he had no right to make implications about Rose's ability to 'give'. He turned and leaned over the railing.

"Oi, Mate!" He called back mockingly, "It's Christmas! Why don't you ask Santa to bring you a brain?" The guys flipped him off and sauntered away drunkenly, while the Doctor smirked. Then his smirk fell as he realized that normally Rose would be giggling right now and making some comment that would cause him to laugh and grab her hand to pull her inside with, but there was silence. He turned back to an empty doorway. Rose had taken the opportunity of the Doctor's distraction to make a hasty retreat inside to collect her millions of thoughts, regain her ability to speak, and make some well-deserved tea. The Doctor's only thought: _Damn._

* * *

Author Note: Okay…so this is a tad bit late, but I couldn't go with out a Christmas Fanfiction…especially when there is mistletoe involved. The title is obviously a line from the Christmas carol "Holly Jolly Christmas" or some such song.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose?" The Doctor called cautiously as he entered the flat and shut the door behind him. "Where did you go?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Came Rose's sarcastic answer from the kitchen. "Where do you think I went?"

"Oi, well then. No need to be snippy." There was the clinking of spoons against ceramic cups and the whistle of boiling water.

"Want a cuppa?" Rose asked.

"Thought you would never ask." The Doctor sauntered into the kitchen and found Rose leaning over the counter stirring a cup of tea. She turned around with a smile and held out the cup to him. He took it, returning her grin, and slurpped down a mouthful, grateful to its warmth.

"Just the way I like it." He murmured happily. "You know me so well." Rose chuckled and turned back around to pour her own tea.

He set his back down on the table and sobered his smile. He knew that he should just let it go, that Rose was doing the rational thing by pretending nothing had happened, and that if he did the same, he wouldn't do something stupid, like screw up their friendship, that would force her to leave, but he didn't. Instead of letting it become the funny mistletoe incident that was simply a Christmas tradition and nothing more, the Doctor wouldn't simply let it go and pass of that wonderful and perfectly brilliant snog as nothing.

"You kissed me." He stated, coming to stand behind her. Rose sighed, set down her tea, and turned to face the Doctor, leaning back against the counter for support.

"Yes, I did."

"Then you ran."

"I didn't run. I just went inside. You seemed busy." She smirked.

"Why run, Rose? I'm the one who's supposed to run from emotions."

"I was startled, that's all."

"Of what? That drunk bloke?"

"You kissed me back."

"Ah. We've kissed before you know."

"But not like that. It was different."

"Good different or bad different?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer but it caught in her throat at the sight of the Doctor leaning closer to her.

"Tell you what," He drawled, placing his hands lightly on her hips, "I'm going to kiss you again, right now, and if it's bad, you just push me away. How does that sound? Call it an experiment."

Rose nodded dumbly. The Doctor brought one hand up to cup her chin, already grinning in anticipation of another kiss from Rose.

"Rose? Doctor?" Jackie called into her flat. She slammed the door behind her and dropped the bags she was carrying. The Doctor's smile dropped along with it.

"We're in the Kitchen." Rose called and turned back to the tea to hide her blush.

"Put on some water, will you dear?"

"Way ahead of you." She poured a glass.

The Doctor glanced over to where Jackie would be coming into and backed away from Rose. Figuring out his emotions was not worth getting slapped by her mum. Jackie walked into the kitchen not a moment later and found the Doctor and Rose staring at two different walls.

"What have you two been doing?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, back by popular demand. =) Coming up in the next few chapters....The Doctor goes to Jarrads "He went to Jarrads!" ...lol but not like that (unfortunatly)...also Jackie gets drunk on eggnog...whooo!!! **

**Yes, I know this was a really short chapter, but this was meant to be a one-shot, so this chapter is just opening it up for a longer story.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"Nothing!" Both the Doctor and Rose said guiltily.

"Just making tea, right Rose?" The Doctor offered, blushing. Rose nodded and handed her mum a mug.

"Thanks love, and no need to get defensive." Jackie said with a knowing smirk, "I just meant, what have you two be up to since I've seen you last?" Saving the universe?"

"Three times a day." The Doctor jested. "Well we just got back from Juxsta Pose and a couple days ago we visited Queen Elizabeth."

"Oh and we finally got to Barcelona," Rose informed happily, "the planet not the city."

"They have dogs with no noses!"

"Sounds like you've been having a grand time. It's a wonder you still come to visit me." Jackie said sitting down at the table. The pair followed her sitting down next to each other. Rose took his hand under the table, lacing their fingers together. The Doctor squeezed her hand and smiled into his tea.

"I love coming back for visits Mum, you know that. Especially for the holidays." Rose said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but do you even know how to drive that blue box?"

"Jackie," The Doctor interrupted, insulted, "first of all, one does not 'drive' the TARDIS, one flies her. Third…"

"Second, Doctor." Rose corrected him, kindly. Sometimes the Doctor had so many thought at once, that he had troubled forming them into sentences.

"Right, second, Rose has certainly picked up a few things already, and if she to learn to fly the TARDIS, all she has to do is ask. And B,"

"Third, Doctor."

"Third, and finally, coming to visit you is rather like a mini-vacation from the craziness of our lives."

"I'm not sure how you could think that." Jackie said with a chuckle, "You bring your craziness with you."

"Well, only sometimes."

"Do you remember last Christmas?"

"Yeah, well, no regeration this year, so finger crossed that we pass a fairly normal Christmas."

"Christmas is never normal around here. Especially once Mickey gets here."

"Why?" Rose asked, "What's so crazy about Mickey?"

"Wait until he gets here." Jackie warned. As if he knew they were talking about him, the front door of the flat flew open and Mickey strutted in, wearing a full Santa Suit.

"Jackie!" He called, "Door was open!"

"Mickey! What are you wearing!?" Rose squealed as she ran to give Mickey hug. He laughed.

"Well its Christmas, i'in't? Besides it's not like you're one to talk coming in here last month wearing the National Hat of Zatplug."

"Zalchplog." The Doctor corrected. "And it's good to see you too, Santa."

**---Two Hours Later---**

"Doctor? Why are you zapping the telly with your screwdriver?" Mickey asked, now wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Mickey Smith!" The Doctor exclaimed turning around, "Just the Idiot I need. Grab your coat, we're going out."

"Where to boss? Aliens invading again?"

"I'm not sure. I'm tracing a signal. It's a subconscious message planting a single idea into the human mind."

"What's it say?"

"Buy jewelry."

"Rose, Jackie!" Mickey called into the kitchen, "The Doctor and I are going shopping!"

"**WHAT?!**" They yelled simultaneously, sounding very confused.

"Be back soon!" The Doctor called back and they walked out, shutting the door to the flat behind them.

**---Four and a Half Hours Later---**

Mickey and the Doctor walked back into the Tyler flat laughing like idiots and covered in black ash.

"What did you two do?" Rose asked amused.

"We blew up a jewelry store!" The Doctor said proudly, grinning and tracking soot all over the carpet. When Jackie saw the footprints her face turned red.

"**OUT! Get out!**" She ordered. "You're ruining my carpet! Go take a shower in that ship that's bigger on the inside for a reason!" Rose giggled and the Doctor stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on, Mick," He said, smacking Mickey on his back, raising a cloud of ash and dust. "Obviously we're not wanted here."

"And don't come back until I can see clean skin and you've changed." She slammed the door on them. "Dirty men." Rose burst in to laughter.

* * *

**Author Note: The Doctor loves to blow up stores doesn't he? He can't be good for the economy. =P**

**That's pretty much it…. another chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Doctor?" Rose called in to the darkness of the flat's living room. He didn't answer. Rose glanced at the clock. It read 11:45. The Doctor didn't sleep much as a habit, and Rose doubted that he was sleeping on Christmas Eve. There was no way that the 900-year-old with the attention span of a six-year-old was in dreamland on her mum's couch while Rose, herself, was too excited to even lie still. She figured that he was back in the TARDIS and threw on a coat to go find him. She didn't have to go far.

"You can't see the stars tonight." The Doctor spoke as Rose shut the front door behind her. The Doctor had his back to her, leaning on the rail, and staring up at the cloudy night sky.

"Home sick already?" Rose asked in jest. She shuffled forward until she was next to him and looked up at the sky. The Doctor chuckled lightly and turned to watch Rose's warm breath puff out a white cloud in to the cold night air as she sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, willing her to lean back against him. She complied, and he rested his chin on her head, comfortable in each other's arms.

"Why are you still awake? It's only a few minutes till Christmas morning." Rose played with his fingers.

"Too excited. I can never get to sleep on Christmas Eve." She explained. "Unfortunately, by the time I do successfully get to sleep, I'm so tired that I don't want to get up at all!" The Doctor laughed in to her hair.

"But that's when you actually get to open the gifts."

"I know!" She giggled. "I'm weird about some things."

"Ehh, I prefer to think of it as unique. Although, you have to be a little weird to put up with me." Rose laughed.

"You? Weird?" She joked. "I hadn't noticed." The Doctor smiled.

"Brrr! It's cold out here." He exclaimed using the temperature as an excuse to wrap his arms even tighter.

"I don't care if it's cold, or even if we can't see the stars this Christmas." She admitted. "I just wish it would snow." She sighed.

"Well, it's midnight right…now." The Doctor informed her. "It could always be your Christmas wish."

Rose smiled at the Doctor's sweet sentiment before closing her eyes and wishing with all her might. The Doctor smiled at Rose's blind faith and innocence before gasping in shock as something white and fluffy floated down and landed lightly on her cheek. Her eyes flew open and he whirled around to face the Doctor in surprise. Slowly and unbelievingly, he reached up and brushed the tiny snowflake away with his thumb, leaving a moist trail across her cheekbone as it melted. They both looked up for confirmation as it began to snow.

"It worked!" Rose exclaimed with a happy giggle.

"Well, what do you know? The Universe must like you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor mused as he watched the beautiful human in front of him as she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He almost leaned in to try and steal another kiss, but fear of her rejection and ruining the moment, kept him from acting upon his impulses. He instead hiked her up in his arms and spun her around in circles. Rose's giggles turned in to loud peels of laughter. The Doctor's grin grew so wide it threatened to split his face in half.

After a few more minutes of spinning and catching snow in their hair, on their faces, in their mouths and eyelashes, Rose let out a big yawn.

"Time for bed, I think." The Doctor said opening the door to the flat and walking in, tugging Rose along in the process, who was holding his hand. They walked in silence, the Doctor deep in thought, and Rose to tired to try to start a conversation for the short distance they were walking. When they reached Rose's bedroom door, Rose turned and wrapped the Doctor up in a goodnight hug.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Rose. Sleep tight."

* * *

**Author's Note: God these chapters are soooo short! I hate it! But they just want to stay short and sweet. Next is either 2 more short chapters or one really really long one…I haven't decided yet. And actually...I still haven't decided how i even what to end it or if I want to go all the way up to New Year's Eve and show the Doctor and Rose's thoughts during "Mickey'sNot So Happy New Year". What do you guys think?**

**It seemed appropriate that I write about it snowing for Rose because my snow wish came true today. No school!!!! =)**

**Please leave a review; I love hearing your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rose!" The Doctor chirped loudly as he entered Rose's room without knocking. Rose was lying on her side, facing away from the Doctor. He grinned at the sight and snuck forward. He sat on the bed and leaned over Rose's sleeping form.

"Rose." He repeated in a softer, gentler whisper as he carefully brushed to the side a few of her blonde strand that had fallen into her face. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Even with early morning bed head, the Doctor couldn't help but classify her as one of the more beautiful sights he'd seen. "Rose, wake up."

"Mmmm." She mumbled in her sleep. The Doctor looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was still early enough that Jackie wouldn't be up yet and wouldn't stick her head in the door on them. He leaned over closer to her and brushed the tip of his nose along her jaw. She smiled in her sleep and the Doctor took this as a positive affirmation to continue. He pressed a light kiss to her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Rosie." He whispered into her ear before kissing her earlobe gently. She smiled for a second before rolling over on to her back, beginning to wake up. The Doctor quickly stole a chaste kiss from her pink and rosy lips. Then he pulled back just as quickly, unsure whether he was ready to handle her reaction, good or bad, if she caught him. Rose yawn and stirred. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered open.

"Doctor?" She whispered, confused at the Timelord hovering inches above her, grinning like a madman.

"Hello."

"Hello." Rose smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas." Her eyes lit up in recognition. She sat up and pushed the Doctor out of the way. He fell backwards off the bed onto the floor in a heap of pinstriped arms and legs. She swung her legs out from under her covers and sped out of her room. The Doctor jumped up and followed her. He founded her banging on her mother's bedroom door.

"Mum!" She hollered. "Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" There was a loud _thump!_ and a few minutes later a disheveled looking Jackie flung open the door.

"Merry Christmas, love." She said giving Rose a hug. "Morning, Doctor." She nodded over Rose's shoulder at him.

"Morning, Jackie." He replied with a smile.

"I'm going to go make tea." She disappeared into the kitchen, then called back, "Rose, darling, call Mickey and tell him to come over and we can open the gifts." Rose whipped out her cell phone and two and a half hours later they were all gathered around the Christmas tree and Mickey was opening the last gift.

"Wow!" Mickey sat holding a 6 foot long stripped scarf. "A really, _really_ long scarf. Thanks Doctor. It's just what I needed?"

"Great! I knew you'd love it." The Doctor replied, oblivious to Mickey's 'is he serious?' look he sent Rose.

"Is that the last one?" Jackie asked cleaning up some wrapping paper.

"Yep. I think that's about it." The Doctor drawled, standing up and walking over towards the Christmas tree. "Wait! What's this?" He gasped, reaching into the branches and pulling out something shiny.

"What is it?" Rose asked sounding awe-struck, her eyes wide, hypnotized by the delicate silver chain and heart shaped locket.

"Well it appears to be a necklace."

"But who's it for?" Jackie squealed. The Doctor sat down next to Rose on the couch.

"Well, I don't know, but I believe there is an inscription on the back there." He said handing Rose the locket. "Rose, would you do us the honor?" She raised an eyebrow and blushed, but nodded and started reading.

"Rose Tyler," She could practically hear the Doctor dictating it, "Thank you for being my plus one. Love from, the Doctor."

"Aw!" Jackie squealed.

"Open it up." The Doctor whispered and Rose clicked it open. Inside it there where two pictures. The first picture was of the Doctor, his former self, and Rose. The second picture was the same, only after his regeration. Rose grinned.

"Yeah, 'aw' pretty much sums it up." She said as the Doctor took the necklace out of her hands.

"Hold up you hair." She did, and he carefully clasped it. It fell into place, the locket resting against the center of her breastbone, just above the top of her shirt collar. "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully. She nodded.

"I love it. She leaned over and kissed the Doctor on his cheek. He turned pink and grinned happily. Then a thought occurred to Mickey.

"Hold on. Did that come from the shop we blew up?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Belated V-day. As your gift, some fluffy kisses that your guys have been begging for. =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Doctor?" Rose called out for his attention. He was in the kitchen, with his fingers in a jar of marmalade. He quickly screwed the lid back on and stuck it back in the pantry.

"Yes?" He attempted to sound innocent. Rose entered the kitchen a few seconds later and saw the Doctor suspiciously wiping his fingers on his trousers. She ignored it with an eye roll.

"Hey, Mickey is going home," She informed, "So if you want to say good-bye, go now."

"Right, thanks, yeah." He escaped out into the hallway. Rose looked around the now empty kitchen, before reaching into the pantry, pulling out the marmalade and sticking in two fingers.

"Rose Tyler!" Rose spun around, caught with her fingers in between her lips.

"Hi, Mum." Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"You're not to old for a spanking." The Doctor chose this moment to re-enter the kitchen.

"Woah!" He said holding up a bottle in front of him as a peace offering. Rose quickly stashed the marmalade. "I hope you don't mean me."

"That depends…" Jackie hummed. "Is that eggnog?"

"Yep. A parting gift from Mickity-mick-mick." Jackie grabbed the bottle. "I told him we were leaving early tomorrow morning and wouldn't be back till New Year's Eve, and he just handed it to me." Jackie frowned at the mention of them leaving.

"This better be _really_ good eggnog." She took a swig and walked back out into the hallway. A few seconds later Rose and the Doctor heard the door to her bedroom slam.

"What's wrong with Jackie?" The Doctor asked coming over and pulling Rose into a hug. She buried her nose in his collar.

"She misses Dad around the holidays." She whispered into him. He nodded in understanding.

"You must miss him a lot."

"It's harder for her because I'm gone most of the time now. She's lonely, so it's harder on her, and it's easier for me because I have you."

"Aw. I'm your distraction? I'm flattered." Rose snorted and smacking his arm.

"Can we go outside yet?" She asked. The Doctor chuckled.

"It's _**still**_ snowing out there. I think you may have over done the Christmas wish." She giggled and slid her arms up around his neck. His arms found her waist and pulled her to him. She sighed and looked up to meet his boyish gaze.

"Did you Christmas wish come true yet?" She asked.

"No. At least, not yet."

"It's almost midnight. You're running out of Christmas Magic."

"Oh, and what should I do about that? You seem to be the authority on Christmas Traditions." Rose blushed.

"Hmm. Maybe we just need some more mistletoe." She mused. The Doctor grinned sheepishly and Rose gasped slightly as it stuck her. "That's it, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your Christmas wish."

"For a poisonous, Christmas, kissing plant?" He feigned innocence.

"You've been itching for another snog since it happened." She taunted playing with the top of his tie. "Yesterday, you even said you were going to kiss me again."

"That was for pure scientific exploration." He bluffed, now a fetching shade of pink.

"Nuh uh," Rose scolded, "I'm the authority on Christmas, remember?" The Doctor swallowed thickly.

"Well, miss authority, you tell me. What next?"

"It's really rather simple. It's just like I did with the snow. You just close your eyes and wish really hard."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: And it is finally finished! I know that you guys wanted another kiss, but I really liked this ending and I think you can fill in what happens next. **

**Thanks for being awesome, and reading, and for all the amazing reviews and alerts.**

**If you really want another kiss to go read the one-shot sequel: "Mickey's Not So Happy New Year"**


End file.
